


Blood Love

by Freckles_and_glasses



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood Slaves AU, F/F, F/M, I didn't add alot of the relationship tags because there's just too many, M/M, Vampire AU, Vampire Royalty AU, same goes for the characters tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_and_glasses/pseuds/Freckles_and_glasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji Zoe find herself imprisoned in a vampire blood slave auction. She watches in fear as her turn approaches. When she finally makes it to the stage in front of a crowd of bloodthirsty vampires, it's only seconds before she is bid on. "Going once!...Going twice!.. And sold to Prince Erwin Smith!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead._

Hanji Zoe could feel cold hard metal under her skin. 

 _Oh god, please don't be somewhere weird_. 

She could hear faint shouting and metal grinding and depressed moans. 

 _Please be somewhere with vampires_. 

When Hanji opened her eyes, she squinted and frowned, it was still dark. _I'm dead aren't I?_  

"Are...Are you awake?" asked a voice from near Hanji but still not close enough. 

Hanji rolled in her stomach and lifted her head up. She saw bars. 

She was in a holding cell. 

Hanji looked around the cell, it was dark and cold and shallow. 

"My...my name..is Petra." 

Hanji looked toward the dark corner of the cell and as her eyes adjusted, she could make out a little figure with her knees to her chest.

"Hanji." 

"I think we're about to be called out, the cell beside us just left and the shouting's getting loud. I hope you're ready. Because that'll make one of us." Petra said putting her head down. 

Hanji heard footsteps approaching and looked up to see a dark figure with a hoop of hundreds of keys. 

The figure fiddled with the keys until one was pulled up and brought to the lock. 

Once the door was open, Hanji and Petra were pulled to their feet, and dragged down the long hall. 

Hanji watched everything blur past. She head spinning until she was released into a dim lit room where other dirty, rugged, tired, fearful humans stood. The people formed a line leading out another door that led to a bright light that seemed brighter than the sun. 

"Remember, smile darlings. Wave a bit. Don't look like you're dead yet." said a short guy with a bald head. 

"Connie, bring the next one out." called a girl from outside the door. 

"Got it babe." Connie said as the girl disappeared from the door way. 

"That's my girl, Sasha." Connie says walking down the line of people, passing by Hanji and touching her hair, "ain't she beautiful?" 

After two people left. Hanji counted three people in front of her, not including Petra. 

One by one, Hanji watched in fear, "what is this?" 

"Blood auctions." smiles Connie.

"You mean vampires?" 

"You know it." 

After Petra left, Hanji looked arouns helplessly.

"Calm down, maybe no one will pick you. It is your first day and you do look like filth." Connie said calmly shrugging. 

Hanji turned to the door in front of her, "Sold to Grand Duke Levi Ackerman!" 

Hanji sucked in a breath. When she said she wanted to be with vampires, she never meant like this. 

For years Hanji had dedicated her work studying about vampires. She grew fascinate by them, obsessed with them. 

"And next up," Connie pushed Hanji onto the stage, "Wide Eye Wonder!"

 _Wide Eye Wonder? What kind of a name is that?_  

Obnoxious talking and laughter continued in the crowd. Though snarls and cries were hear too. 

After a single moment Hanji began to hope, maybe she wouldn't get sold- 

"$500,000." 

There was a pause in the crowd and Hanji couldn't believe her ears. Had someone just- 

"..A-Alight, five hundred thousand to the blonde beauty over there. Five hundred going once, five hundred going twice!" announced Ymir.

"$900,000." 

Hanji looked to the right to see a tall guy with dirty blond hair. 

"Fuck..Nine hundred thousand to the man over there going once, nine hundred going twice!" 

"$2,000, 000." 

"Ah fuck!" Ymir exclaimed, "two fucking million going once!... Going twice!.. And sold to Prince Erwin Smith." 

Hanji stood frozen on the stage until Sasha took her arm and led her off the stage and down to her buyer. 

"Alright, I know you're new but don't be nervous. Prince Erwin's nice. Just be polite and don't speak out of turn. And just basic blood donor rules, don't try to run and never, ever deny your master blood. Good luck." Sasha said before they approached 'Prince Erwin'.

The man has his back to them. But as he smells them approach, he turns slowly. 

Hanji watches as the pale, blonde haired, big browed man turns elegantly. 

"Your highness," Sasha addresses, "Your prize, Wide Eye Wonder." 

Hanji almost corrects her, Hanji, my name is Hanji. But she remembers: 'Just be polite and don't speak out of turn.' 

"Thanks Sasha, I'll drop a cheque by later, that alright?" Prince Erwin says to Sasha, not letting his eyes leave his new blood bag. 

"Yeah, no problem, thanks again for choosing Rose Auctions for your blood, prince. By the way, she just got in yesterday.. Enjoy." Sasha says as she leaves them alone. 

Hanji just watches Sasha leave before she feels a hand on her shoulder. 

"Hey, I'm Erwin. What's your real name?" 

Hanji looks back at him and can't find herself to smile. 

"Hanji Zoe." 

"It's nice to meet you, I'm your master - so to speak." 

"Oh." 

"Come with me to another room where we can get better acquainted. We'll go to my place after, promise." 

Erwin takes his hand away and walks away from the stage, the crowd, and the whole damned room. But on Hanji's slow way to follow Erwin, a hand touches her elbow. 

She jumps and turns to see the other man who bid on her earlier. She can't help but notice Erwin snap back as she turns. 

"Hello." the man says.

"Get your hand off, Michael." Erwin...growls.  
   
"Calm down Erwin," 'Michael' chuckles, "I'm just saying hi." 

"Oh you said quite a hi earlier." Erwin snarled, "Nine hundred thousand, Mike? Were you trying to fucking say something?" 

"What, of course not. I don't take things that don't belong to me." Mike's eyes to go Hanji, "Was just having some fun." 

Erwin puts a gentle hand on Hanji's arm, "Let's go." 

When they reach a quiet, empty, private room Erwin locks the door behind them. 

"How was your old life?" Erwin asks folding up his sleeves. 

Hanji watches confused, "Good..?" 

"Well, it's about to get better." 

Erwin steps close to Hanji and rests his hand on her shoulders, "I'm fine with any vein but since it's our first time - I'll take you by the neck. Traditionally."

"What?" 

Erwin held Hanji's neck in his hands softly an caressed her softly before using one hand to tilt her head to the side, "I'm sorry this is going to hurt." 


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin brings Hanji home and she meets the whole family.

When Erwin pulls Hanji to his car and sits her down and buckles her up, Hanji is a panting mess. 

As Erwin starts the engine, he looks over at Hanji and he can see a bit of blood poke to the opening of Hanji's new neck wound. 

He leans over and wipes it with his finger and brings it to his lips. Doing so, Hanji shudders and gasps. And Erwin can't honestly say he doesn't enjoy this. 

After several minutes of driving, Hanji has calmed down some what and looks over to Erwin, "S-So...you're a prince?" 

"Yes." 

"That's nice. I'm just a regular human." Hanji says.

"Not for long." 

 

After they reach a - well, a castle, there are people waiting outside.

"This is my house, I live with my servants and friends because my parents are never around and I don't have any other family." Erwin says as tall guy with blonde hair comes and opens his door. 

"Welcome back, Prince Erwin." 

"Thanks, Eld. This is Hanji, you do everything she asks and that begins with opening her door for her." Erwin commands. 

Eld is already at Hanji's door when she reaches for the handle, enchanted vampire speed and all. 

Hanji's so fascinated that when the door is open, she's too amazed to get out. 

"Miss Hanji?" 

"I - I...I studied vampires for...like 8 years. And you're everything I imagined!" Hanji exclaimed jumping up at putting her hands on Eld's face, squishing his face up. 

Hanji doesn't notice something happen to Eld, he's gone tense and his eyes are glued to her neck. But Erwin does. 

"Hanji-" Erwin is around the car and has his hands on Hanji's shoulders in seconds, "Hanji, stop." 

Hanji stops and looks up at Erwin, in cute, innocent confusion.

"Let's go inside before I have to kill someone." Erwin whispers before his mouth kisses her neck, where her bite marks are.

Hanji shudders and leans into Erwin. 

As Erwin leads Hanji inside, she looks back and see Eld still standing there, frozen. But then she notices something else, his eyes are a pure solid black; a hungry black. 

 

Inside is beautiful.

It's wide and open and clean. The walls are peppered with paintings and photographs. There's large stair cases in front when you enter and that leads to another floor of wonder and beauty and _vampires_.

"Hello Prince Erwin." greets a man inside.

"Hey Oluo." 

Hanji watches curiously behind Erwin as Oluo's eyes find their way to Hanji. 

"A blood body, your highness?" softly chuckles Oluo. 

"Yes, Oluo, is there something wrong?" 

Oluo stops laughing and looks Erwin in the eye, "Of course not sir. Would you like me to bring her to a room to get..freshened up?" 

Hanji looks down at herself and remembers she's only in dirty rags she used to call clothes. Her skin is dirty and god, her hair must be a- 

"No that's fine, thank you. She'll be staying in my room, I'll just show her." 

What did Erwin see when she was on stage? Hanji can bet on her life she doesn't look anything like how she usually does. What if he doesn't like it? 

"Of...Of course." Oluo say slowly, sounding...offended? 

Erwin puts a hand on the small of Hanji's back and moves them towards the stairs. 

But before they get on the stairs, Erwin turns and looks at Oluo the servant, "While we're upstairs, go get a drink." And even Hanji can tell, it wasn't a just friendly suggestion. 

 

Upstairs, Hanji expected it to be quiet and peaceful, like how she assumes Erwin would like things. But it's far from it. 

There are multiple people running around, grown vampires in their early 20's, like children. There's people throwing stuff across the hall to each other, and there's so much talk Hanji doesn't even hear Erwin apologizing for the commotion and assuring her that she'll like it here. But she doesn't need to hear it, she can already feel it. 

Once they approach a room with a big door, Erwin turns to Hanji, "This will be our room. You'll be staying in here with me. You might get lost trying to find it so make sure I'm always with you if you want to come back."

Hanji nods and looks at the carvings in the door, so elegant and detailed. 

"And there's only one bed," Erwin saying brushing a finger down her neck, "you don't mind right?" 

Her neck, Hanji realizes, is Erwin's manipulation key. Ever since their little acquaintanceship in that private room..

"Of course not." Hanji blurted. 

Erwin chuckles a bit before pushing the doors open and revealing a massive room with furniture, a king size bed, a television, a kitchenette and a door that Hanji can guess is the bathroom. 

"I hope you'll enjoy yourself."

There's a knock on the door a few hours later and Erwin gets up to open it. 

"H-Hello Prince Erwin..I-I'm Petra, a new servant hand-picked from Grand Duke Levi..." the new servant looked over to her left, where Oluo stood. He nodded encouragingly and even smiled. 

"Well, nice to meet you, Petra." 

Hanji's head shot up, she walked over and peaked over Erwin, "Petra?" 

"You know her?" Erwin asked putting a hand on Hanji' back, and she let him. 

"Yeah...sort of, we met at the-" Hanji noticed Erwin's hard eyes when he realizes she's going to mention the Blood Auctions. She makes a mental note not to ever mention it. 

"P-Permission to speak to Hanji?" Petra asks. 

"Fine." 

Petra looks at Hanji and smiles, "It's good to see you. I'm glad you ended up with someone good." 

"Me too." Hanji smiled. 

"Oh! Uhm, I came by to tell you guys that dinner is ready and Grand Duke Levi wants you down immediately. He said he wanted to start eating, make a toast, and 'meet his girl'." 

Erwin nodded, "Alright, we'll be right down. Thank you."

Grand Duke Levi looked around the table and watched as everyone was about to start eating, anxiously waiting for Erwin to hurry the hell up with his girl so they can meet and start eating. 

Beside him, his husband drank hungrily from his cup of blood. 

"Ugn.." his husband moaned, "so damn hungry..Anyone want more blood?" 

Servants came and poured more drinks. But before the servant left Levi grabbed the servants arm and told him to leave the pitcher - knowing Eren would want more after.

"Mm, Levi don't leave that here, I'll just drink it all." Eren whined. 

"You would have drunken it all anyways, love." 

Levi look up as he smell a whiff of something sweet and savoury. 

Levi grabbed his husband's arm and forced him to a respectful stand. 

Erwin and Hanji entered the dining room and awaited was, well, a damn full room of vampires.

"Wow," Hanji said smiling. 

Erwin's arm tucked around Hanji's waist and led her to their seats beside Levi.

"Good evening everyone, sorry to keep you waiting." Erwin says, and right on time, Hanji's hair flips back a bit revealing fresh bite marks on her neck. 

At first everyone was quiet, then heard was cheering and whooping. 

Erwin rolled his eyes and Hanji smiled.

"Let us eat." Levi commanded.

"Bout damn time." Eren mumbled. 

Levi stayed standing, raising his glass. So that meant Eren stayed standing with his glass raised, enjoying the feeling of Levi snaking his arm around his husband lovingly.

"To Prince Erwin, and Lady Hanji. A fine pair and a finer laugh. May you eat good tonight, eyebrows."


	3. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I realize Hanji don't actually get to meet everyone last chapter so, this time she will.

In the morning Hanji wakes up and practically falls off the bed startling herself. 

At first she doesn't recognize it, but then she remembers. She's with Erwin, she's a blood donor, practically a slave, at the prince's castle, with his friends, and in his room, inhis _bed_.

"Uhnnm..Hanji." 

Hanji looks back Erwin and his eyes are still closed, but his arm is unconsciously looking for her. 

She looks around, still shaken up, but then she sees his face and she can't resists laying back down. 

Once she does, Erwin's arm rests on her waist and he's still asleep. 

 

Grand Duke Levi walks down the hall towards the prince's room. It's already 8:28 and he still isn't up. 

Once he reaches the room, he pushes the door open and at the last second remembers there's a second person in there. 

"Erwin." Levi says loudly. 

Erwin moves a bit in surprise but Hanji puts a gentle hand on his face and he's soothed back to sleep. 

"What the hell was that about?" Levi asked. But he already knows damn well what the fuck that was. 

"What? Nothing. Is there something I can help you with?" Hanji asks.

Levi furrows his eyes brows, how can she talk to him so casually like that? 

"....Erwin has to wake up for breakfast and a meeting with King Garrison and his son." 

Hanji nods and looks to Erwin, "I'll wake him up, thank you." 

Levi leaves unsure, and unfazed to see the Lady in Erwin's clothes. 

 

Hanji turns over to Erwin and puts a hand on the back of his head, moving her fingers in a rubbing, soothing motion. She can't seem to understand why she isn't scared of him, why she isn't scared of this whole thing. Why she hasn't tried running or crying, she feels she won't ever know. 

"Erwin.." she whispers, "Erwin.." 

Hanji can feel his head lean into her hand and she can see his chest rise and drop fast in a conscious rhythm. 

"Good morning." she whispers. 

His eyes open, and they are a a bright yellow before they return to his natural strong ice blue colour.

"Good morning." 

 

After the two are awake and down stairs, there are already two men down stairs waiting. 

"King Garrison and Prince Garrison, nice to meet you. I'm glad we could finally arrange this meeting." Erwin says with his hand on Hanji's back. 

"Yes, Prince Smith, I'm glad too." say King Garrison.

"And what's that you have there?" asked the other prince, "a gift?" 

Erwin tensed and the hand on Hanji's back tightened, "..No. Sorry men, this is mine." 

"Lady Zoe." Petra called softly, "would you like some breakfast?" 

Hanji looked at Erwin and he nodded, "Go eat, I'll see you later." 

As Petra led Hanji away from the vampires, she sat her at the dining table where food was waiting for her.

"Thank you, Petra." 

"May I sit with you?" Petra asked. 

"Of course." 

After Petra sat down and Hanji ate, another person sat next to Hanji. 

"Morning ladies." Eren said.

"Good morning Grand Duke Eren." Petra said bowing her head.

"Please, when my husband isn't around to hear it, I'm just Eren." 

Petra nodded and Eren turned to Hanji, "How do you like it so far?" 

"It's amazing!" Hanji said wiping her mouth, "so beautiful and _so_ clean! I swear I haven't seen so much as dust here." 

Eren laughed, "You have Levi to thank for that." 

"Have you always lived here?" Hanji asked. 

"Not always, a long time but not always. Levi brought me here a while ago from the, blood auctions." Eren said whispering the last part, "oh, and I'm not sure if you knew this but Erwin hates the blood auctions. Hates talking about it, hates hearing about it. He thinks it's a disgusting, inhumane place. That's why we were so surprised when he came home with you."

After lunch, Hanji finally saw Erwin. He looked exhausted and slightly annoyed. 

When he saw her, she could have sworn his eyes turned black for a second. 

After that Erwin appeared in front of her before she could blink, "How was your day?" 

"Good." 

His hand went to her shoulders and his mouth went to her neck, when his mouth opened she could feel his sharp fangs ready to- 

"E-Erwin! There's people around!" Hanji exclaimed as a couple of vampires passed by and chuckled. 

"Ignore them." Erwin said going back to her neck.

"Erwin!" 

"Come on, prince. Keep it modest." said a woman behind them. 

Hanji looked and saw a pale blonde woman in a tight, long black dress. 

Erwin sighed, "Hanji, this is Viscount Annie." 

Erwin turns and they see another woman with her, pale skin, straight black hair, also wearing a long tight black dress, but with a red scarf around her neck, "and her girlfriend Marchioness Mikasa."

"Why do you tell her our full titles?" Annie asked.

"So she knows how far you rank from me." Erwin teased. He smirked as Annie snarled playfully. 

"Nice to meet you." Mikasa says to Hanji, "you smell very nice." 

Hanji smiles and is about to thank her but then realizes that it's not her fragrance she likes. 

"Have you eaten yet? I know meetings with the Garrison's get pretty long and frustrating." Annie says to Erwin. 

"No I haven't eaten yet, but I was about to." Erwin says looking at Hanji. 

"How about show an example and eat normal food. Show her that when you're a vampire you don't just need blood." Mikasa says.

Erwin rolls his eyes, "Fine, goodbye ladies." 

Erwin leads Hanji to the kitchen, "you ate right?" 

"Yeah," Hanji says as they pass the threshold of the kitchen. 

"Prince Erwin!" 

"Hey Gunther, I've been in a meeting all day and haven't eaten yet." Erwin says.

"Say no more, man, right on it." 

"That's Gunther." Erwin says to Hanji, "he mainly cooks but will do anything for you really. That's Jean." 

Erwin points to a tall guys wiping the counters, "Hey Jean." 

"Hey prince!...and princess." Hanji smiles shyly. 

"Over there's Viscount Armin, and the Honourable Bertolt." Erwin says, "they sometimes help out in the kitchen and around the mansion when they're bored. We all kind of do." 

Bertolt notice them and smiled wide and waved, Hanji returned the gesture. 

Erwin led them out of kitchen and sat at the table, "Who have you met so far?" 

"Uh, Levi, Eren, Earl Reiner, Viscount Marco, Annie, Mikasa, Jean, Oluo, Gunther, Eld, Armin, and Bertolt." Hanji counted on her fingers. 

"Good, the more people you'll know, the more friends you'll make and better you'll like it here."

"But I already like it." Hanji says softly. 

Erwin looks at her with a look and looks away quickly, "Well yeah, who wouldn't?" 

After that it's awkward but it's broken when Gunther brings Erwin his food. 

"Who else is there to meet?" Hanji asks.

"Uhm," Erwin ponders, "Isabel and Farlan. You'll like them." 

"Okay, sounds good."

When it's time for dinner, it's Erwin who wants to make a toast so everyone is there on time and wearing their best. 

"I'd like to thank everyone for being nice.." Erwin looks to Hanji for agreement and she nods, "to my new submissive." 

Hanji tenses at the word, you know which one, and looks down at her lap. 

"And not eating her." Erwin ends and everyone laughs. 

When Erwin sits, Hanji stands and smiles at everyone, "And I would like to say thank you so much to everyone, for making me feel so welcome and like family. If I could go anywhere in the world, I wouldn't leave here." 

As everyone claps and smile, Erwin notices a pointed glare from Eld in the hall. Erwin just bares his fangs and looks away. 

After everyone eats, Hanji is approached by a couple.

"We haven't had the pleasure of meeting you Lady Hanji." smiles the girl with big eyes. 

"It's an honour." says the guy with dark eyes and light brown hair. 

"Please, the honour's mine. And you can just call me Hanji." 

"Of course." says the girl, "I am Grand Duchess Isabel, and this is my husband Farlan." 

"Ah! I'm happy to meet you!" Hanji says hugging Isabel. 

"And I'm happy you're here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate how I'm not really expressing Hanji's personality in this story. I apologize. Hanji is serious, and happy and playful and strong. But I can't help but write the character as slightly timid, happy, a little weak - but that's also a part of the plot so maybe it'll work out.


End file.
